1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for grinding soybeans, particularly a method for grinding soybeans suitable for obtaining a soybean milk used for retort or aseptic packed tofu, and also to a method for producing retort or aseptic packed tofu using the soybean milk obtained by said method of grinding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soybean milk, which is the raw material of tofu, can be obtained by grinding soaked soybeans together with water in an amount of 3 to 4 times the weight of soybeans, and then filtering the resulting soybean slurry. The grinders generally used in production of tofu are mainly of the open type, such as stone mills and vertical grinders, in which grinding is performed while a large amount of air is being caught up by the machine.
On the other hand, horizontal grinders, when used properly, can be operated so as to prevent air from being caught up therein, and thus to prevent the oxidation of soybeans during grinding.